


Miraculous Ladybug PV: Origins

by ladybird446



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybird446/pseuds/ladybird446
Summary: Why was Félix such a jerk in his episode of Miraculous Ladybug? Find out here, where we uncover the mystery behind our blond anime boy and hopefully recover his honor. We'll get to see the previous owners of the Miraculous, the Quantic Kids, and how it all ties in to Marinette and Adrien.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Félix

His parents had always told him that opening Christmas presents early was bad luck, but Félix didn’t believe in those things. But he’d have to be quick and pick something inconspicuous to satisfy his curiosity. There was an enormous amount of gifts, mostly from famous people across the country, so one tiny gift would not be missed. And luckily, he found one addressed to him, a small box wrapped in black paper. He snatched it and scurried back to his room. 

It was a ring. 

Not something very special, or very valuable for that matter. Just a black ring whose jewel was shaped as a cat. He absentmindedly put it on, and that’s when the Thing appeared. 

“I’m hungry. Do you have any food?”

Félix looked at the small black creature, too large to be a bug but too small to be anything else. It had small green eyes and seemed to have  _ whiskers _ .

“I’m sorry, but what  _ are _ you?”

“Oh, introductions. I am a mythical being called a  _ kwami _ , and my name is Plagg. Now, do you have any food? Cheese, preferably?”

“I’ll go get some.”

Félix went downstairs, careful not to wake anyone, to get some cheese. “I’m sorry,” he said when he came back to Plagg, “I could only find camembert, I’m not sure if you - ”

“My favorite!” Plagg said. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth. “You and I are going to work great together! Just as long as there’s cheese.” He munched on the cheese and swallowed. “Oh, by the way, we’re going to be fighting supervillains. Hopefully it’s not anytime soon.”

“I’m thirteen. I can’t be fighting anything right now.”

“Well, you will be.”

Félix was not amused. “You’re connected to this ring?” He asked. Plagg nodded enthusiastically. “Fine. I’ll just - ”

But he couldn’t take the ring off.

“Oh yeah. Forgot to mention, it’s cursed. Ha!”

“Listen here, you little bug.”

“ _ Kwami! _ ”

“Whatever. If you don’t stop fooling around and take this thing off me, you’ll be sorry you ever came. I don’t know who sent you here but - ”

“Look, kid, you’ve been chosen by the Guardian to protect London. It’s not an honor that can be passed up.”

“I don’t even know what any of that means.”

“You will, soon. But right now I’m tired. You won’t mind if I take a nap, right?” But evidentially Plagg didn’t care if Félix minded, because he plopped down on his desk, underneath a book.

“One more thing,” Plagg said, “You can’t tell anyone about this ring, or me, or your new superpowers, once all that happens. It’s security stuff.” Plagg dropped off into his nap, leaving Félix alone to try to find a way to take off the ring. 

  
  


Félix couldn’t take off the ring, and no amount of soap or rubber bands or pliers would help. He was stuck in the grasp of this kwami. He was silently cursing himself for looking at his Christmas presents early, as if Plagg’s curse wasn’t enough. And Plagg’s curse was bad.

It seemed that suddenly, bad luck followed Félix everywhere he went. Upon entering the living room, the Christmas lights on the tree went out. The dinner, made by the finest chefs a highly distinguished movie producer could afford, spilled over the grand tablecloth, and over Félix’s nice suit. It didn’t help that Plagg insisted Félix smuggle some camembert for him. Such a smelly food was not nice to have in one’s coat pocket. He was ready for the day to end. And finally, carrying his warm mug of milk to his room, he was ready for bed. 

A few days later, trouble began.

It was night. As Félix was about to drop off to sleep, he heard a large crash, but figured, whatever it was, would be handled by the police.

“Come on! It’s time to transform!” Plagg said, racing out of Félix’s coat pocket.

“Is that the villain I’m supposed to fight?” Plagg had been giving him a few bits of information every day, whenever he remembered to tell them.

“Yes, Hawkmoth. He stole the Butterfly Miraculous”

“A butterfly?”

“Yes.”

“London’s biggest enemy is a  _ butterfly _ ?”

“Yes! Stop asking so many questions, we have to hurry before things get bad. Say, ‘Plagg, claws out!’”

“That’s weird.”

“Just do it!”

He did, and lots of things happened at once. He only just noticed Plagg being swept within the ring. Green light swirled before his eyes, and before he knew it, he was holding a silver stick and was dressed in a leather black cat suit, with a large golden bell at the collar, a belt with a silver cat icon, and thigh high boots.

“What are these boots?”

“Stop complaining about the fashion and go fight!” Plagg said, from within the ring.

Félix leaped out of the window, pleased with his new superhuman dexterity. He pounced on a nearby railing much like a cat, and climbed up to the top of a roof. There was a bright full moon in the distance, so the area was nicely lit. A bit off, in the light of the moon, he saw a silhouette of someone else on a roof.

“Who’s that?” Félix asked Plagg.

“That’s your partner.” He responded.

“What if I decide to work alone?”

“Bad choice. She’s the only way you can get rid of the curse.”

“How?”

“You must get a lucky kiss from her.”

Félix grimaced. “That’s by far the weirdest thing you’ve said all day.”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules.”

Félix made his way to meet the girl. She noticed him and went towards him too.

“Hello,” Félix said, trying to make a good impression, “Who are you?”

“I’m, uh, I’m a ladybug.” the girl said, looking at her outfit. She had a suit similar to Félix’s, except it was red with black dots, and had a golden beaded belt and a spotted yo-yo at her waist. And she didn’t have thigh high boots.

_ “Well that’s not fair.” _ Félix thought to himself. Aloud he said, “Nice to meet you, Ladybug. I’m Cat Noir.”

“Ooh, fancy.” She smiled, and Félix thought it was a wonderful smile.

“Do you know where that crash came from?” he asked her.

“I think it’s from that park. There was a huge crowd of pigeons flying from there.”   
“Pigeons? First the butterfly guy, and now,  _ pigeons _ ? This villain doesn’t seem so scary.”

“Well, however scary he is, he still needs to be stopped.”

They ran to the park, and saw their culprit. He was in a curious outfit, a gray and pink suit which went around his head. He had a wild expression on his face.

“Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Now my sweet birds, our fight begins!” he said.

“Is this Hawkmoth? I thought he’d be more of a butterfly kind of guy,” Félix, now called Cat Noir, said.

“No, I am Mr. Pigeon.”

“How creative.”

_ “Now give me your miraculous!” _

“Miraculous? What’s that?”

“It’s the jewelry your kwami came in.” Ladybug explained. “Come on, we need to regroup to plan our attack.” She bounded off on the rooftops.

“After them!” Mr. Pigeon ordered his pigeons, and a huge flock started chasing them. 

“What’s your plan, Ladybug?” Cat Noir asked her.

“We need to free his akuma. It’s supposed to be a butterfly trapped in something he has. Once we break it, I’ll purify it. Then the miraculous ladybugs will fix the mess the akuma made. And then we can go home. The only thing we have left to plan is  _ how _ we’re going to get the akuma, and where it is.”

“How did he get the akuma anyway?”

“My kwami told me it’s something to do with negative emotions. Hawkmoth uses those emotions to create supervillains in hopes that they’ll be able to defeat us and take our miraculous.”

“He’ll have a hard time getting mine.”

“How so?”

Cat Noir wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Ladybug about his curse. How would she handle knowing his only cure was a lucky kiss from her, someone that she just met a few minutes ago? He wouldn’t call himself a love expert, but he had enough sense to understand no one wanted to kiss someone they just met, and definitely not a forced kiss for that matter.

“I’m not going to let him get it,” he said instead, “I have the power of destruction.”

“Oh, that’ll come in really handy for defeating the akuma. We’re going to make a great team, Cat Noir.”

He smiled in agreement. So far, so good. He’d have her falling for him in no time.

“Hello again, my dear friends,” the voice of Mr. Pigeon came from behind them. “I hope I am not intruding.” He was being carried by his flying pigeons, so that he was standing in mid air.

“Actually, we were just waiting for you.” Cat Noir said. Mr. Pigeon sent his flock of birds to peck at Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug took her yo-yo and began to spin it, effectively creating a forcefield to protect them from the pecks. Cat spun his stick to create the same effect.

“What now?” he asked her.

“I think it may be in his seed bag,” she said in a whisper. “Look, he’s feeding them with it.”

“We need to get it out of his hands somehow.”

“First, we need to deal with the birds. I got it! You take over for a second. I’ll distract the birds, and you get the bag and destroy it.” She stopped spinning her yo-yo and said, “Lucky Charm!”

A swirl of ladybugs (which seemed to funnel from the sky) appeared, and then left as quickly as they came. In her hands, Ladybug held a bird feeder, red with black dots.

“Here, pigeons!” she called, “I have some snacks for you!”

“No!” cried Mr. Pigeon, “Don’t listen to her, my birdies, she’s trying to distract you!”

Pigeons were never the brightest kind of birds, at least not when there was food involved. Mr. Pigeon's army left him to follow the new source of food, leaving him standing on a rooftop.

“I’m not done with you,” he said in disgust, “I’ll take you out, kitty.”

But Cat Noir was ready. He leaped out of Mr. Pigeon’s reach and got him to chase him. As Mr. Pigeon was up at full speed, he quickly pounced on a darkly lit balcony, holding his stick so that it would trip the pigeon man as he ran. Just as he expected, Mr. Pigeon fell, and in the process dropped the seed bag.

“Cataclysm!” Cat Noir said, activating his power. He could see a black aura surrounding his hand, which proved it was working. A simple touch, and the bag disintegrated, and from its ashes came a dark purple butterfly.

“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma,” Ladybug, who had just come back, said. She opened her yo-yo and caught the butterfly in it. “It’s time to be purified!” And after she swung the yo-yo, she opened it up. 

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” she said as the butterfly, now white, flew away.

“That was awesome.” Cat Noir said.

“That  _ was _ awesome.” Ladybug responded, “I’m so glad we’re a team. I’d be terrified to do this all alone.”

“Me too. I don’t know how Superman does it. Must be a lonely life.”

“Yeah. We’re more like Batman and Red Robin.”

“The colors even match!”

They laughed, but then heard some high pitched beeping.

“We’d better go home now.” Ladybug said, “We’re going to transform back soon!” 

She waved, and leaped across the rooftops. Her silhouette bounded in the light of the full moon.


	2. Bridgette

“Tikki, spots off.”

With a spark of red light, Ladybug transformed back into her civilian self. 

“You did a great job, Bridgette,” Tikki said while munching on a cookie Bridgette gave her.

“Thanks,” she responded, and yawned, “But I hope this doesn’t happen every night. I   
don’t know how I’m going to stay awake at school tomorrow.”

“Oh, that is a problem. Well, it’s the first day back since the holiday break, right? Everyone will be tired.”

“You’re right. Maybe I’ll build up some stamina for lack of sleep.” She collapsed on her pillows, tried to say goodnight to TIkki, but fell asleep before she could properly do anything.

“Poor girl,” Tikki thought to herself, “There’s a lot she’s going to need to get used to.”  


Despite her honest efforts, Bridgette was far too tired to be paying much attention to school the next day.

“How long did you stay up last night?” 

“I had trouble getting to sleep.”

“Really?”

“I’m serious, Allegra!”

“You didn’t stay up all night on fashions again?”

“I actually didn’t this time. But I do have the sketches.” She produced a slip of paper from her bag. “Do you like it?”

It was a simple sketch of a very Allegra-looking model, complete with her long blonde braid, in a dainty winter themed dress.

“I love it! It captures everything I wanted.”

“You’ll be our everyday ballerina in no time! I even have something for your hair.”

The morning bell rang, and the two girls hurried to their class. In her rush, Bridgette ran into someone.

“I’m so sorry - ow!” she said as a hot liquid spilled on her shirt.  
  
“You need to watch where you are going, Miss Cheng,” the boy she ran into said, “Are you okay? That coffee was hot.”

Not as hot as you, Bridgette thought, but said aloud, “I’m fine, Félix. Sorry for bumping into you.”  
  
“It must be because of your lack of height. No one can see you from down there.”

“Thanks! I’ll grow some more!, I mean, um, yeah, uhhh… bye!” She fled the scene.  
  
“Coffee, that just might be what you need.” Allegra said. Bridgette smiled in agreement.

“If I’m still awake by lunchtime I’ll get some.” The two girls walked into their first period class and sat in their usual seats, waiting for the tardy bell to ring so class would start. Bridgette didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but something one of her classmates said intrigued her.

“Did you hear about the masked people last night?” the girl said to her friend, “My dad’s a police officer, and he said one of his coworkers saw them. They were jumping on the rooftops.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Yeah. And they were dressed crazy too. Like, some kind of tight jumpsuit. And apparently one of them had cat ears.”

“Are you sure this actually happened?”

“Dunno. My dad thinks his coworker may have had a bit too much to drink. At any rate, nothing was broken, so there’s no harm done.”

Bridgette was relieved that the miraculous ladybugs worked. After she left Chat Noir, she found the bird feeder her lucky charm had given her, because she needed to give it back to the ladybugs to revert everything. But the bigger problem was that people knew. Tikki said to keep everything a secret, but how much had to be secret? Tikki was in Bridgette’s purse, and it was possible she heard everything those girls said. Bridgette would have to ask her later if it was something to be concerned about.

As the tardy bell was ringing, two boys sped into the classroom.   
  
“Hey, guys,” the brown haired boy said, “Meet Allan, the newest addition to our squad.”

The girls waved to Allan.

“Claude, when will you ever understand the need of punctuality?” Allegra said.

“I wasn’t late, was I?” Claude said with dignity, “Besides, I had to spend time showing Allan around our school.”

“Yes,” Allan said, “Now I know how to irritate a number of administrates in this building.”

“Just don’t do anything too dumb.” Allegra said. She had known Claude for long enough to know what he was capable of doing, and how easy it was for him to drag others into it.

The teacher started the lesson for the day, so that was the end to their shenanigans for a while. But after the lessons, the students began to work, and some talking ensued. Bridgette’s eyes wandered around, watching some students pair up to work in another part of the classroom, when she noticed Félix sitting all alone.

He was always like that. He never did much socializing, and always seemed to want to be alone. He did get his work done efficiently, so there were benefits to his way of being, but Bridgette couldn’t imagine how he coped with loneliness so well. He looked like the perfect model student, a book in one hand and a pencil in the other, writing pristine notes, his green eyes carefully scanning every page, his slightly long blond hair combed elegantly on one side of his head...

“Bridgette,” Allegra said, waking Bridgette up from her daydream, “I’ve been meaning to ask you… do you have a crush on Félix?”

“Do I?” Bridgette replied, as she hadn’t really thought of it.

“Your reaction to him telling you you were too short really implied some things.”

“Ah, well…”

“And you were so interested in his science presentation last semester, although you’ve never been interested in science before.”

“Félix is really smart. He’s really cool.”

“Wait, you have a crush on Sourpuss?” Claude interjected.

“He’s not a sourpuss, he’s just quiet.”

“No, he’s definitely a sourpuss. I don’t think he’s ever smiled in his life.”

Bridgette said nothing. She had seen Félix smile before, though it was a long time ago. It was true that he wasn’t the bubbliest person she had ever met. But there was something about him that Bridgette loved.

“He’s a dork. It’s adorable. Adorkable.” 

“Maybe it’ll work out,” Allegra said, “He’s cold and quiet, and she’s warm and loud. They’re each other’s half.”

“It’s probably just a dumb crush,” Bridgette said, “I’ll get over it eventually.”

Though it was what she said out loud, Bridgette wasn’t so sure if she believed what she said. That “dumb crush” has been going on for some time, in the background of her mind. She noticed the stain which Félix’s coffee made on her shirt. If she squinted and slanted her head a bit to the left, it looked like an upside down heart.

Coincidence? Probably. But nonetheless, Bridgette began to feel hopeful. She had a sinking feeling that she should stop herself, but she threw care to the wind.

Maybe, just maybe, she could make this work.

_I’ve seen him smile before,_ she thought, _I’m determined to see him smile again._


	3. Allegra

Allegra was dying to tell Bridgette of the amazing things that had happened to her over the Christmas holidays, but she had to hold her tounge. Bridgette seemed too tired to listen much anyway. Allegra walked to her band class and got her flute from her band locker.

She had two flutes in her locker. Normally, one would be her cheap marching flute and the other would be her nicer, more expensive concert flute. But marching season was over, and the second flute in her locker was much nicer than her concert flute. It was a gift of the Quantum. 

It was given to her for Christmas, from a mysterious person who signed his letter with a curious Chinese symbol. Bridgette was Chinese, and she would probably know what it meant, but Allegra couldn’t ask her for fear of bringing attention to it. Because this flute would turn her into a superhero, and superheroes must never give out their identity. She was supposed to work with other heroes to defeat someone in the form of a butterfly. She had seen these heroes just last night, fighting pigeons, one clad in red and the other in black. They seemed to know what they were doing. She would have joined them, but she was instructed in the letter from the mysterious man that she should not until she received another message from him. For now, she should learn as much as she could about the Quantum. 

It was apparently an ancient secret from the lost city of Atlantis. The holder of the Quantum, after saying the transformation words, would have superheroic capabilities, a superhero costume included. She had tried it out that first night she got it, and the result was impressive. But she wouldn’t be able to try out its powers, at least not yet. 

She went to the library after school, looking for some books about Atlantis that might give her some information. She chose a few and sat down to begin reading.

To her surprise Claude was also at the library with his new friend, Allan. They sat down with Allegra.

“Atlantis?” Claude said, looking at one of the books in Allegra’s hands. “Hey, we were coming here for that too!”

“Really?” Allegra said, “I didn’t know you were interested in mythology.”

“Not normally, but I found something cool. And it’s about mimes.” He showed her a website on his phone.

“What is this?” she asked.

“It’s the story of this thing called the Quantic Kids. They’re a team of superheroes.”

_ Quantic _ Kids? Maybe that had something to do with the Quantum! It sure was lucky that Claude came to her about this. Just then, Allegra got a text. 

“Hey, Bridgette is inviting us to a coffee shop she found. Want to go?” She told the boys.

“Sure!” They said. Allegra checked out their books. 

The four of them sat together at a table at the coffee shop, discussing the myth of the Quantum.

“It says here that there’s a bunch of Quantums, and each has their own superpowers. There’s this flute one and this bird one and this guy that runs really fast. But the really cool one is the mime.” Clause explained. 

Allegra has the same website pulled up on her phone. It was an old website, it seemed, or at least a poorly made one. All it had was text about the Quantums. She read about Melodie, the flute wielding superheroine, who could shoot any of the four natural elements in a single straight line from the end of her flute.

_ “I’m the Avatar!” _ She thought to herself. Claude was still talking about the mime superhero. 

“Don’t you think it’s cool?” He said.

“Yep, really cool,” Bridgette said, though her eyes were elsewhere.

“What are you looking at - oh, is  _ that  _ why you picked this coffee shop?” Allegra said after she followed Bridgette’s eyes to a certain blond boy. 

“What? Oh, um, well, not  _ only _ for Félix, but ummm...I suppose he was a deciding factor.”

The other three shook their heads and smiled.

“Oh, Bridgette.”

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon, talking and talking, and they stayed until the coffee shop closed. Allegra only then noticed that Félix had also stayed that long, though he was entirely alone. 

A month passed. News of the red and black superheroes that protected London in the night spread, but no one had yet spoken with them. It was clear that there was some kind of magic involved, because, although their suits provided no real identity cover, no one could tell who they were in civilian form. It was a mystery, and Allegra was about to join it. Finally, she received a message from that mysterious man. It was another letter, folded neatly into a paper crane, which Allegra found on her windowsill. 

There was an attack. Allegra could see a huge red light with some kind of monstrous machine looking to catch the two superheroes. 

_ “Give me your miraculous!”  _ it said. 

It was time to go. Her soon-to-be superhero friends needed her.


	4. Claude

Claude had read all he could about the mime superhero he found, but he wasn’t prepared to  _ be  _ that superhero. That note he got last Christmas with those white mime gloves said he was chosen with great consideration, but he wasn’t so sure. No one had ever seen him as the heroic type. He was mostly just the clown and the prankster. And here he was, needed to save lives. Slight pressure.

The note said he wasn’t supposed to join the forces until he got another message, but it had been nearly a month, and Claude was getting impatient. Almost every night, he had caught glimpses of those red and black superheroes, whose fame across London was beginning to spread, and longed to join them. And here he was, running from rooftop to rooftop, about to meet them. He caught up with them, and noticed another person, dressed in white with a flute in her hand. He figured that since she was a hero of Atlantis that was out and about, it was the message for him to go out too.

“Who are you guys?” The red girl said.

“Hi, I’m Melodie. I’m a superhero like you, and I’m here to help you.”

“And you?” The girl asked, turning to Claude. The problem was, Claude couldn’t speak, or his powers might not work properly. The mechanics of his powers were a little confusing to wrap his head around, but he didn’t want to take any chances, at least not on the first night. So he mimed to show them what he was.

“Oh,” Melodie said, “you’re that mime kid.”

“Can you talk?” The black cat asked.

“Of course he can’t, Cat Noir, he’s a  _ mime _ .” The red girl retorted. 

“Isn’t your power being able to create anything you mime?” Melodie asked. Claude nodded his head. 

“What about you?” The red girl asked Melodie. 

But there was a crash and their attentions were diverted for a moment. There was a huge machine roaming the streets, searching for something. 

“You can’t hide forever, Ladybug and Cat Noir,” a voice from the machine said, “I’ll find you, and your Miraculous too!”

“We’ve heard rumors that this might happen.” Ladybug said.

“We have?”

“Yes, didn’t your kwami tell you?”

“My kwami doesn’t tell me anything.”

“Well that’s unfortunate. What I’ve heard is that this is a super-supervillain. Somehow, Hawkmoth has been able to amplify his power.”

“Heard from who?”

“Master Fu.”

“That doesn’t make anything more clearer.”

“We have a bad guy to fight, talk later.”

The four of them carefully sneaked towards the villain. Ladybug began making plans. 

“You two,” she said to Claude and Melodie, “stay hidden. You’re going to be our secret weapon. We’re what he wants, so we’ll distract him while you two disarm him. But first, we have to figure out  _ how _ to disarm him.”

“We can do that by doing your plan,” Cat Noir said, “First, we’ll distract him while Melodie and the mime kid search the machine. Then we can regroup and figure out what to do next.”

“Good idea, kitty.”

Claude thought he heard a very faint purr. 

That was the plan that was adopted. Ladybug and Cat Noir ran in front of the villain while Melodie and Claude came in from behind.

“How do we get up there?” Melodie asked. Claude had the solution and mimed up a long rope for them to climb. As they were reaching the top, they heard some turmoil from their friends below. 

“He can  _ copy  _ powers?!” The frightened voice of Ladybug said.

“Well it’s a good thing he only got me and not you,” Cat Noir said, “it’d be terrible if he had the Miraculous Ladybugs.”

“Cataclysm is still powerful!” She said, and then shrieked. Claude looked towards them, and saw that Ladybug had used that yo-yo thing to whisk herself and the cat to safety. A huge hole had been made in the concrete road, supposedly from the new powers the villain got. 

“What a  _ copy-cat _ ,” mocked Cat Noir, “Not even like the real thing. And you’re busted now. Your power’s all out.” 

The villain responded by zapping a building with cataclysm. 

“Nevermind then.”

Claude and Melodie looked into the window of the machine. Inside was a man controlling the machine. He held something that looked like a ray gun and was busy shooting it at Ladybug.

“We’ve got to get inside.” Melodie said. But there wasn’t a door that they could see, and they couldn’t bust through the metal frame. Claude got Melodie’s attention and pointed to Cat Noir and Ladybug.

“You’re right,” Melodie said, “they need our help. We’d better go.”

They leaped down using the rope and ran to their friends. When they all got back together, Melodie told of their findings.

“Oh, the person is separate from the machine?” Ladybug said.

“I could cataclysm the machine, and then we could get to the person.” Cat Noir said,

“But what about destroying the akuma?”

“It’s probably a part of the machine so it will be destroyed in the process.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

But the ray wasn’t destroyed. It was apparently different from the machine. 

“What now?”

“Hide!”

The four of them ran, but before Claude could get away, the man zapped him with the ray. 

“Oh no!”

“I guess it’s time for a Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called for her power, and the result was a thin tube of chapstick. Ladybug quickly thought of a plan.

“Melodie, can you shoot this into the ray?” She asked. Melodie nodded. “Mime kid, get something to bind him up with. We’ll need to hold him down long enough to destroy the ray.”

So the plan was enacted. But the villain was smart. He encased himself in a mime’s box, so nothing could penetrate it.

Not to be out-mimed, Claude stepped in. It was an outrageous battle, with Claude and the villain miming let and right. The other did their best to try to help. It was going great, until the Copier got ahold of Melodie’s flute. 

“The only thing better than a copy is the real thing!” He said in glee. The others were making a move to get it back, but before anyone could do anything, a bright blue flash swirled around them. Melodie’s flute was returned to her and the ray was gone. In the time it took for Claude to mime more rope to tie up the villain, the blue thing was back. It was a boy around their age, but his skin was blue.

“Hi, I’m Mercury,” the blue boy said, “and I believe you need this?” In his outstretched hand, lay the copier ray.


	5. Allan

Mercury had been watching the superheroes’ moves for the whole night, and determined their plan pretty well. So when he realized they were at the brink of trouble, he rushed to help. Sure, he hadn’t got that message the mystery guy said he’d get when it was time to reveal his existence, but they needed him. There were two other superheroes besides the two usual ones, so he wasn’t the only newbie. 

“Thanks,” the ladybug girl said. She took the ray from his hand, and then looked at the boy with a blue suit and a white mask. “Can you mime something to destroy this?” The mime kid pretended to have a large hammer, and - _ smash! _ \- the ray was destroyed. A dark purple butterfly sprung from it. The ladybug did something with her yo-yo, and the butterfly turned white. She did a little more magic, restoring the roads and the buildings to what they were before the attack. 

“Where am I?” The man who was a villain a few seconds prior said. 

“Hawkmoth got to you,” the cat boy said.

The man gasped. “You’re, you’re those superheroes!” 

“Yes, we are superheroes, in fact.”

“Are you alright?” the ladybug girl asked.

“Yes, but, could I have an interview with you?”

“Uhh...we have to go,” the ladybug girl said, “Come on guys!” She led them across the rooftops. When they got to a relatively quiet place, she stopped.

“Okay, we should be safe here.  _ Now  _ we can have a proper introduction! First off, I’m Ladybug. I have the ladybug miraculous, which are my earrings, and I have the power of creation.”

“I’m Cat Noir,” the cat boy said, holding up his hand to show a black cat ring on his middle finger. “I destroy stuff.”

“I’m Melodie,” the girl with the white outfit said, “I can shoot any of the four elements in a single line from my flute. But I have a question; how did you know that?”

“Oh,” Ladybug said, “I’ve heard a little bit about you guys before, though I can’t exactly remember what your powers are called.” She seemed slightly stressed under that grin. 

“What’s mime kid’s name?” Cat Noir said in Melodie’s direction.

“It’s  _ Kid Mime _ , thank you very much.” the mime kid said.

“Woah, you actually talk.”

“Of course I can, but my powers won’t work if I talk, or something like that. To be honest, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I,” Mercury said, “I just know I can run fast.”

“Are you guys gonna be here with us every night?” Ladybug asked with a smile.

“What, my Lady? Am I not enough?” Cat Noir said, with the slight offense.

“The more the merrier!” She said and shrugged.

“I have one more question,” Melodie said, and turned to Kid Mime and Mercury. “Do you know who the man who sent us this stuff is?”

“All I got was a letter, signed with some symbol.” Kid Mime said. Mercury agreed.

“What symbol?” Ladybug asked. Melodie used her flute to shoot out some pebbles, and then arranged them in the shape of the symbol.

“Oh! That’s the Chinese symbol for  _ ‘fu’.  _ That must mean you were sent by Master Fu!” Ladybug said. “That means we are all meant to work together!”

“I’d like to know a little more about this Master Fu.” Cat Noir said. But the conversation was interrupted by a light beeping noise.

“Looks like we’re out of time, kitty,” Ladybug said, “Ask your kwami. And for everyone else, it looks like our job is done, so we can all go home now. See you next time!” She and the cat bounded far away into the night.

“They have a time limit?” Melodie said, “That’s unfortunate.”

“We should probably go too,” Kid Mime said, ‘If there’s a villain out there trying to get us, we should only be out when we’re needed.”

Mercury ran home with his lightning speed, and de-transformed, turning back into the normal civilian Allan. He checked the time, noting that he had five hours to sleep before he had to get up for school the next day. A bit unfortunate, since he had a big day planned with his friends, but it was worth the chance to be a superhero.

Allan got his stuff and raced to school, wishing he had Mercury’s powers. But, since he didn’t want to risk anyone finding out about his superhero identity, he didn’t want to risk being Mercury just to get to school on time. “Hey guys,” he said when he saw his friends at the school, “We’re still hanging out at that coffee shop after school, right?”

“Coffee! He loves coffee! Maybe I can get him that!” Bridgette rambled. Allan looked at her with confused eyes.

“She’s raving about what to get Félix for Valentine’s Day.” Claude explained. “She’s been like this for the past ten minutes.”

“Just give with your heart, Bridgette,” Allegra said, “You can’t go wrong.”

“I’ve already given him my heart! But I don’t think he knows yet.” Bridgette replied.

Bridgette’s crush on Félix had been growing stronger for the past month, but she had yet to take action. Allan didn’t know too much about romance, but he wanted to help his friend as much as he could.

“Do you know what kind of things he likes?” he asked her.

“I mean, no...I don’t talk to him much.”

“Then that’s the first thing you have to do. You’re not going to get anywhere with him if he doesn’t know you exist.”

“He knows I exist.” Bridgette said, a hint of sharpness in her voice, “But you’re right. I need to talk to him. I just get so nervous. What if I make a fool of myself?”

“Do it with your heart,” Allegra said, “You’re already a sweet person, everyone knows that. You can’t go wrong if you just be yourself.”

“You’re right!” Bridgette said, her eyes gleaming, “I’m going to talk to him now!” She left, probably in the direction of Félix’s locker. Allegra sighed.

“You know,” Claude said, “I never thought she’d go for someone like Sourpuss. I thought she’d go for the more  _ energetic _ type.”

“I hope everything works out,” Allegra said, “Félix is terribly blunt. If he doesn’t love her...I don’t think he’d say the most sensitive of things. And if Bridgette is too hopeful…”

“Then we have to be the wingmen,” Allan said, “We’ve got to help Bridgette out. Claude and I can talk to Sour-, er, Félix, and Allegra, you can help Bridgette. Well, I guess we can all help her, but I’m assuming you’d just be better at it.”

“I mean, you guys can help her understand what kinds of things guys find attractive,” Allegra said, “Maybe you can teach me too.”

“Félix isn’t your average guy,” Claude said, “He’s a lot different. I don’t even think he has  _ fun _ . But we’ll do our best.”

The morning bell rang. It was time to get to class.

“I’ll see you guys there,” Allegra said, “I want to check on Bridgette.”

Claude and Allan walked to their class, and spotted Félix.

“Hey, now’s our chance,” Claude said.

“What are we supposed to do? Go up to him and say, ‘hey, there’s this girl who really likes you, you should date her’?”

“No, we have to be inconspicuous. We need to show Félix that he can trust our referrals for girls, so we need to be friends.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Well, a little annoying never hurt anyone.”

Allan smiled. This was about to get fun.


	6. Valentine’s Day

Félix couldn’t understand why Claude and Allan kept bothering him, but whenever they did, something bad happened. Today, Claude hit his head on the classroom door as he was trying to talk to Félix. Whatever Claude was trying to say was hindered, and Félix never got to hear what it was. And it wasn’t just them. Earlier this morning, while he was at his locker, he accidentally slammed his locker door on Bridgette’s head, who had secretly come up behind him. It seemed like it really hurt her, as her face was flushed and her happy demeanor weakened, but she took no offense to Félix. In fact,  _ she _ tried to apologize. She was swiftly taken by Allegra, so Félix never got to hear what she had to say, either. It seemed the little social interaction he got was just there to tempt him, and make him even more grumpy than usual. He made his way to the back of the classroom, where he always sat. Without meaning to, he began to watch Bridgette, Allegra, Claude and Allan at the front of the classroom, all having fun talking together. Part of him wished he had friends like that, but the other part of him held back. He had been used for his parents’ money before, and he wasn’t going to go through that again. He didn’t want to risk being friends with people, only to have them turn out to be there for his fortune alone. Another reason was for Plagg’s dumb curse. He saw a small red bruise on Bridgette’s nose, which came from him slamming the locker. 

The fact was, Bridgette and Claude had both been hurt by trying to talk to him. Claude, as annoying as he was, probably deserved it, but not Bridgette. Bridgette hasn’t done anything wrong to him. Unless she was about to do something wrong, but that didn’t seem like Bridgette. He hadn’t spoken with her in almost five years, not since she moved to London when they were eight. She had just come from China, with broken English. She was the closest thing to a “friend” Félix had at the time. But it only lasted a few months. Félix became quieter and started taking his studies more seriously, and Bridgette found Allegra. 

_ “She was the only reason I’ve ever used Mandarin outside of lessons.” _ He thought to himself, and it was true, other than that time Melodie asked Ladybug what that symbol meant. Now that he thought of it, Ladybug and Bridgette were alike, with the same hair and eyes and short stature. Maybe they were cousins? Félix tried to make sense of it, but couldn’t, almost as if something was blocking reason and logic from his mind when he tried to find out the secret identity of Ladybug. So he gave up for the moment. He’d figure it out, eventually. 

He didn’t want to ask her what her identity was. She didn’t seem to care to know his identity or share hers, and whenever they met, the akuma was abroad, and it was too risky to share that secret. Hawkmoth of all people should  _ not _ know their identities. And now, it seemed that they had a whole group of superheroes. It was risky to do such a reveal. But he still tried his best to get Ladybug to love him. It was fun being a superhero, but he wanted to get his kiss and move on with life. And now that there were more people in their team, it wouldn’t hurt if he left. He needed to seduce Ladybug enough for a kiss, and then disappear forever. It may be harsh, but his parents always said he had to do anything to get what he wanted. And he would do anything to get this kiss and be freed from this curse. Though, his flirting skills were not the best. He tried to do all the things girls would like, like bringing her flowers and calling her cute nicknames. But she never accepted the roses and apparently didn’t like the “My Lady” nickname. But Valentine’s Day was coming up, and he had a chance to make her fall for him.

“What do girls even like?” He asked himself one afternoon at home.

“Fooood…” Plagg moaned.

“I already fed you!”

“Yes, well more wouldn’t do any harm. And girls like food too.”

“Oh of course! Chocolates! Girls always like that!”

The next time he saw Claude and Allan, they were talking about Valentine’s Day which was two days away. 

“Are you getting anyone something special for Valentine’s Day?” Claude asked Félix.

“No. I don’t celebrate that holiday.”

“Oh come on,” Allan said, “Everyone does. It doesn’t have to be  _ romantic _ , you can give valentines to your friends, too!”

“Of which I have none.”

“You have us,” Claude said, “and Allegra and Bridgette.”

“I don’t recall - “

“Sure we’re all friends! You’re always there at the coffee shop with the rest of us, we’re practically a group! Why don’t you give us valentines?”

“No.”

Félix was done talking to them, but he stayed around to listen to the rest of their conversation. They were talking about valentine gifts, especially for girls.

“You know,” Claude said, eyeing Félix, “I hear there’s this really good brand of chocolate, the Caramel Cream, at the local chocolatier. It’s very expensive though.” 

Expense wasn’t a problem for Félix. He decided he’d buy that chocolate after school. And he’d send it with a rose from his garden. Ladybug would love it. 

Finally, it was Valentine’s Day. Félix had no worry that there wouldn’t be an akuma attack that night, as it was Valentine’s Day and someone’s heart was bound to be broken. He was impatient all day. He saw lots of kids giving each other valentines, and the whole school was littered with red and pink hearts. Félix didn’t pay attention to any of it. Valentine’s Day was his least favorite holiday. So when he opened his locker, he was not ready for what he found.

There was a box of perfectly crafted heart shaped cookies, a gift card to that coffee shop he always went to, and some red paper. It was a beautiful card, shaped in a heart, with glitter and fancy handwriting. Inside a note was written. “I hope you have a wonderful Valentine’s Day. With love, Bridgette.”

If only Ladybug would give him something like that.


End file.
